A New Beginning
by innocent passerby
Summary: A dark story about Yuki and Shuichi. What if Bad Luck turns up missing? How will Yuki Handle it?
1. Gone on Tour

**DISCLAIMER:** Maki Murakami owns Yuki Eiri, Shindou Shuichi, Nakano Hiroshi, Seguchi Tohma, and most characters in this fanfic. I only own two, and partially own a third... you will know what I am talking about when you read it ^^; 

**WARNING:** This fanfic is a dark fic, it deals with adult themes and is yaoi (male x male sex). 

**SUMMARY:** This is the first chapter of a series that I have finished writing, and if people like it I will finish posting too. This story is about Yuki and Shuichi and some of the dificulties that could come about when Shuichi goes on a tour of Japan. This is the beginning, and this chapter is very sappy ^^; The light-hearted start can somehow tumble into darkness though. 

****

Yuki Eiri sighed to himself as he slipped out of his robe and into the relzxing, hot water of his Whirlpool bathtub. His back slowly eased away from the aches of sitting at his computer chair. 

It had been two days already since young lover went on tour. He was even starting to miss the annoying pink-haired baka, but he wouldnt admit that to anyone... not even himself. He would just try to convince himself that it was a good thing that he was gone. He would finally get a chance to get some work done after all. 

But every time that he started to work on a new chapter, his young lover would come to his mind and he would accidently type "Shuichi." Even when the boy was away, he managed to distract the author from his work. 

Eiri tried to think back to when he became such a love-sick fool. He had taught himself to be fully independent a long time prior, but it seemed that now he couldnt even remember the lessons that he taught himself. 

Shuichi was always there. Always around to bother him, or to talk to him, or for a quick round in bed... And even when Eiri would try at every given opportunity to push him as far away as he could, he would always fail. Shuichi would always come running back to him. It was both annoying, and endearing. 

Eiri sighed and closed his eyes, letting himself sink deeper into the steaming water. He recalled the events of his last encounter with his lover... 

* * * * *

_ "Yuki! I'm not going to back for a whole month and all you can do is sit at your computer and tell me to have a good time? No kiss, no anything???" The boy pouted fromt he sofa, tears forming in the corners of his violet eyes. _

"Baka, I'm on a deadline. I don't have the time, and neither do you. Aren't you supposed to be picked up by Hiro in ten minutes?" The older, blonde man asked with a scowl over the screen of his laptop. 

The boy shrinked back as he watched the fluid motion of the taller man standing up. Yuki was approaching him slowly, still wearing the scowl that seemed painted across his face. Shuichi closed his eyes, in mock-fear at what would happen next. 

"Baka..." there was a pause before Shuichi felt warm lips pressed against his own in a gentle kiss. The kiss was over as quickly as it had started, and when it was, he opened his eyes to see Yuki standing infront of him, only a few inches away. "Why do you always make that face, like you're scared?" 

"Because you always look so mad!" The boy whined and ressumed his pouting. 

"You should be used to it by now. Have I ever hit you before?" 

"Well... there was that one time..." 

"Baka, I wasnt trying to hurt you by it! I see Hiro smack you in the head lots of times, and you never act that way around him." 

Shuichi nodded and smiled, "I know, I was just playing..." 

"Well, I'm not just playing." Shuichi noticed the frown on Yuki's face and became quiet. "I know I was rough at first," he continued, "But that was only because I didn't think that you would stick around for very long." 

"Yuki... I didn't mean it like that..." 

"I don't care how you meant it, that's how I take it." 

"But I wasn't being serious..." 

"Baka," Yuki smirked, lifting his hand to push Shuichi's unruly hair from his face, taking note as the younger held his breath. He leaned in to give him another kiss, but he was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell... "K'so.." 

Shuichi's pout returned as he wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck, pulling him close for the kiss that he was about to be denied. 

It was Yuki's turn to hold his breath, mildly surprised by the sudden intimacy of the kiss. He put his arms around Shuichi's smaller frame, pulling him closer for a hug and a deeper kiss. 

The two remained this way for some minutes until they were interrupted again by the doorbell. Reluctance was on both sides when the kiss ended, and they looked into one another's eyes. 

"Don't do anything that I wouldn't do," Yuki smirked. 

"Like go up on stage and sing and dance for a large crowd?" Shuichi stuck out his tongue and pouted, "I'll see you in a month..." his voice was now lower and more solemn. 

"Yeah, have a good time," Yuki smirked more and moved away from the couch, watching Shuichi in amusement as he pouted in response to his comment. Yuki turned back and walked to his desk." 

"You're so mean!" Shuichi whined as he trudged to the door to let himself out with his bags. 

Yuki didn't look back until Shuichi had already left the house, only then did he look out the window to watch as he got on the back of his friends motor bike. They rode off in a hurry, and it wasnt long before Shuichi was out of Yuki's field of vision. 

* * * * *

"Baka..." Yuki muttered to himself under his breath, openign his eyes to look at the ceiling fogged by the steam from the hot bathwater. 

"I can't live this way," he admitted to himself, taking the luff-sponge from its place in the bathrack, soaping it with a fragrant shower wash that Shuichi was fond of. "It's only been two days since I've heard from that baka..." he realized that it had been two days since he had any contact at all with the young singer. He wasn't the type to get too worried about things like that, but Shuichi was the type that would call ten times a day just to check in. Maybe the band was really busy. 

Yuki ran the luff-sponge over his arms and chest, slowly and imagining all the filth of the day washing away... rinsing himself clean with the bathwater. Not that there was anyway for him to be clean, he had already been tarnished many years before, but at least a little cleaner was better than collecting more and more dirt. 

Yuki almost jumped when the telephone rang, and he reached over the side of the bath with a smirk, picking up his cordless phone that he didn't realize he brought with him until then. 

"Baka," he answered the phone, "It''s been two days..." 

"Ah... Eiri-san?" the voice wasnt who he expected to hear... instead of the energetic teenage voice of his lover, he heard the cooler, more feminine voice of his childhood friend, Seguchi Tohma. 

"Oh, Tohma. I thought it was Shuichi." 

"I could tell. Hey... Eiri-san.... I have something I need to tell you, but I dont want to say it over the phone..." 

There was something about the tone of voice that Tohma used that made Yuki sit up in his bathtub and worry just a little. He rinsed his sponge out as he replied, "You don't sound too well. I guess you can come over, if that's what you want?" 

"Yes... I think I will. I will be there in about twenty minutes, okay?" 

"That sounds fine, I'll be waiting." 

"Okay... Eiri-san, take care..." 

"Yea... see you..." Yuki clicked the phone off and looked at it for a moment before letting the water drain and standing up. He took his towel and dried off, before wrapping it around his waist and going to his bedroom to get some clothes on. The last thing he needed was Tohma coming over to find him scantily clad... 

****

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Well, that was the first time I finished a story in a long time, did you like it or did you hate it? Feel free to flame me, I will just ignore it. Constructive Criticism and happy notes are also welcome. Thanks for reading! 


	2. Head Line

**DISCLAIMER:** Maki Murakami owns Yuki Eiri, Shindou Shuichi, Nakano Hiroshi, Seguchi Tohma, and most characters in this fanfic. I only own two, and partially own a third... you will know what I am talking about when you read it ^^; 

**WARNING:** This fanfic is a dark fic, it deals with adult themes and is yaoi (male x male sex). Later on it has a rape scene as well, so be warned in advance! 

**SUMMARY:** This is the second chapter of a series that I have finished writing, and if people like it I will finish posting too. This story is about Yuki and Shuichi and some of the dificulties that could come about when Shuichi goes on a tour of Japan. Things start to get darker when Yuki finds out what Tohma needs to tell him. 

****

Yuki got dressed into a navy blue, casual suit with a black shirt underneath and went to his living room to wait for Tohma's arrival. In order to pass the time, he turned on the television to hear the latest news. 

"And when we come back, we will hear more about the mysterious disappearance of Japan's latest pop idol, Bad Luck." 

Yuki was shifting his position, not paying attention to the words of the woman reporter until he heard the name of the band, and when he looked up the news logo was already passing over the screen into commercials. 'Masaka...' he thought to himself, he had to have heard things wrong... Bad Luck on the news? It was probably some stunt Shuichi begged to pull to say goodbye again. 

Fully unaware that the report was on a missing band, Yuki got up to goto the kitchen to get a cold beer from the fridge. When he was in there, he heard the doorbell ring. 'Must be Tohma..." 

Yuki passed through the living room, leaving the television on to see the news report as he went to the door. After opening up the door, he clicked the tab of the beer can back and took a drink. "At least you dont look half as bad as you sounded." 

Tohma looked up at his friend and frowned, looking down again, "Can I come in?" 

"I didn't invite you over for you to stay outside," Yuki turned away and went towards his couch to see the television set... 

"We're back, and we have new leads on the case of the missing pop band..." 

'Missing...?' 

Tohma remained silent, looking at the television with Yuki, sitting next to him on the couch quietly. 

"It's been almost two days since the two young band members disappeared along with their manager and producer, and the pilot of the NG Studio private jet. Up until now there have been no leads to this case that was once deduced as a plain crash." 

"What's all this about..." Yuki frowned, looking over at Tohma, "Is this what you were going to tell me?!" 

Tohma shied away as Yuki rose his voice, then he nodded. "Gomen nasai, Eiri-san..." 

Yuki glared at him, then looked back at the television. Tohma could see in his eyes that he was confused... afraid and angry and confused. 

"This was no plain crash, we have witnesses who claim to have seen the plain land somewhere near Fukuoka in the Kyushu Region. We believe that this is a hostage situation, but there have been no reports as of yet of who is behind all of this. We hope to have more information on the matter soon, but until then this is all that has been released." 

"Thank you, Sakakibara-san, and now for more information on the latest birth control drugs..." 

Yuki clicked 'mute' on the remote control and turned back to Tohma, "Do you know anything else?" 

Tohma nodded his head, "Not much, but a little. There have been strange calls to the studeo since yesterday. I didn't hear what had happened until this morning, so I didn't think that the calls had anything to do with it. We contacted the police, and they scanned the phone lines to see where the calls were made from Kasuga, which is a small area to the East of Fukuoka, but they were not on the phone for long enough to determine anything more... 

Yuki stood up and left Tohma at the couch. He walked to his bedroom, shutting the door hard behind him... how could this be happening now? He needed some time to think... 

Tohma sighed to himself, "Eiri-san..." He understood that Yuki was the kind of person that would rather be alone during things like this... So he got up and left the house queitly. Whenever Eiri would want to talk, he would be contacted, but there was no point in upsetting the author further with pressure. 

Back in the bedroom, Yuki lit up a cigarette and closed his eyes in thought. 'Please let that dumbass be alright...' he still felt the fear and anger and shock from the news... along with it something else... guilt. He had never been able to find the words to tell Shuichi how he really felt about him... he had never found the courage to forget about his past fully and accept Shuichi like he deserved to be accepted. And the thought of never being able to scared Yuki to death... there had to be some way to get Shuichi back. 

Yuki looked up when the telephone rang, it must be Tohma again... he took the phone and clicked it on. "Hai...?" 

"Yu..!" The voice was muffled afterwards, Yuki could tell from that shourt syllable who the voice belonged to, his heart gave a jolt. 

"Shuichi? Shuichi? Are you there?? Goddamn it, baka, say something!" Yuki growled at the phone, waiting for a reply, but all he heard was a muffled voice and the sounds of the telephone being wrestled with. 

"Yuki Eiri?" the voice was of a woman, Yuki gritted his teeth... the voice seemed mildly familiar... 

"Who are you? Where's Shuichi?" he demanded, holding the phone tightly in his hand so that his knuckles were white. 

"Oh, it is you... Yuki Eiri... or should I say Uesugi Eiri?" there was a coldness in her voice, and the statement was followed by a short laugh. The laugh was like a dagger, and it just made him mad... and worried even more. 

"Who the hell is this?!" 

"You know me... well I know you." 

"Who are you? Where's Shuichi? You bitch, you better tell me if you dont want to get on my bad side." 

The laughter came again, this time even colder, "Oh, or you'll do what? Kill me?" 

This silenced the author, causing him realization. He did know this voice... he had heard it once before... a very long time ago... when he was sixteen. 

"Oh, that got you to stop your threats. Well, since you've been a good boy, I will tell you how to spare your precious Shuichi's life." he heard a muffled protest behind the woman's voice, he knew it had to be Shuichi... 

"....Go on..." he couldn't think straight, no coherent sentance would come from the words in his mind. He was so angry, and he didnt want to say anything that would upset the woman that held Shuichi's fate in her hands. 

"Well, I want you to be at your home in two hours, I am sending a man to escort you over to meet me, and if you're good I will let you see your Shuichi when you get here. Do you understand?" 

"In two hours... yes, I understand..." there was a bitter taste in Yuki's mouth as he spoke these words to the woman... "I will cooporate if you promise he will stay safe..." 

"You're in no place to be giving me order, Uesugi Eiri... I will let it slide this time, but be sure to learn the rules or your little Shuichi will have to take your punishment for you..." 

He growled audibly and swallowed hard once more, "Fine. Can I request that he stay safe then...?" 

"Well, that's better, but not much. I will guarantee he will be alive and will stay that way if you cooporate." 

Yuki took a deep breath, and held back from saying anything that would arouse the woman's anger, even though he himself was ready to hit her in the face and possibly even kill her for making these threats... 

"So, will you be ready in two hours? Don't bother to bring clean clothes, you wont need them." 

"Can I talk to him...?" 

"Oh, you want to talk to him now? I don't know, I guess I will let you talk to him..." 

He waited until he heard the phone adjust, and then he sighed, "Shuichi?" 

He heard a muffled reply, it sounded strained and scared.... he growled again, that psychotic bitch must think this is funny.... 

"Shuichi?" he let out a sigh, "This is me, Yuki... Don't worry, you'll be alright," he heard the muffled voice get more desperate, "Look, I dont care if you want my help or not, I'm going over there!" things became a little quieter.... "Look... Shuichi, I just wanted to say.... well.... I.. I dont hate you, okay? and you're not stupid..." 

"Oh, isn't that sweet?" there was that familiar piercing laugh that made Yuki growl.... "Don't worry, he'll get a chance to see how smart he is." Yuki could hear Shuichi in the background still, it was quieter, and it sounded like... like crying.... he swallowed again and waited until she spoke once more, "I never said I would let him talk to you though, so you should be happy that he heard your voice at least. Well, Uesugi Eiri, I have to be going now, dont have all day. I'll see you in a few hours." 

With that there was a click on the other end of the phone. Yuki slammed it down onto his matress and stood to pace around his bedroom... there had to be some way to get Shuichi back, and him as well... and he'd try his best to find it. And even if he died in the process, as long as Shuichi was safe, it would be worth it... because Shuichi did have a lot more worth than he himself ever did. 

He wouldnt let her have her way... he wouldn't let Kitazawa Yume, Yuki's sister, get the best of him. 

****

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is dedicated to those who reviewed my fic. Thanks peeps, if you want to read more, I need to know you like it, I don't want to post something people dont like, it would be a waste of time. If there is a part that bothers you, have the confidence to say so, constructive criticism is a _good_ thing. 


	3. On to Kasuga

**Disclaimer:** Though it would be really nice to own a couple of these Gravitation characters, I am really sorry to say that I don't... 

**Warning:** This fic is dark and angsty, it contains yaoi (male x male sex), rape, and other angsty issues. 

****

Yuki Eiri paced around his home for at least an hour and a half before he realized how short of time he really was. He definately couldn't think about work, he didn't want to let Tohma know what he was up to, and he didn't want to fall asleep and miss his only chance. He had gone through his things five times to find any little thing that could help him, he even picked up the hand gun he had gotten in his last visit to New York... the same hand gun he used on Yuki Kitazawa, and the one he would have used on himself had Shuichi not come to New York to find him. 

Yes, Shuichi had saved his life that night... If it hadn't been for the picture that was taken at their date, then he wouldn't have hesitated long enough to give Shuichi a chance to come to the apartment and stop him physically. That moment of hesitation, when he knew that he would be hurting Shuichi far more than he had ever hurt that pink-haired baka before, was the only thing that made him think twice about getting it all over with and accepting the blackness he himself deserved for so many years. But Shuichi didn't deserve it, he didnt deserve to be left that way. 

When Shuichi came through the ground into the apartment like that, it gave Yuki enough strength to live for at least a little while longer. Not for himself, but for Shuichi. That was the moment that he decided that his life would be drawn out for the sole purpose of Shuichi... even though he had still not been able to tell him those three words that he wanted to hear so badly... not even after the two years they had been together since. 

Sure, Yuki finally warmed up to the idea of letting Shuichi share his bedroom. And sure, he had stopped Shuichi from moving out whenever they had their fights, talking him into staying without ever saying "I want you" or "I need you" or even "I love you." 

There were so many things unsaid by him in their relationship. So many gaps that could only be filled if he had more time, and now it's getting threatened. Their relationship, their lives, could be thrown away in the matter of a few hours, and he's still never said half the things he knew he felt, and that he knew Shuichi would melt to hear. 

He put his hand in his pocket, feeling the some-odd little things that he had with him... some paperclips, a pocket knife, the gun (with the safety on), a pack of cigarettes, and his lighter.... the same lighter he had two years ago with that picture. It was a lighter that even if it stopped working, he would keep around... but thankfully it did still work, it was a _Zippo_ after all. 

Yuki checked his watch, the promised man should arrive very soon. He looked around his home one last time before going to the living room, waiting for the doorbell to ring... The time seemed to click by so slowly, each second felt like minutes, and the minutes felt like hours.... but finally the doorbell rang. And Yuki answered it. 

It was a tall man, only about an inch or two shorter than he was. He had a gun in his left pocket, Yuki could tell from the shape. His hair was dark, and his eyes were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. The man wore a grin. "Well, Eiri-chan, madam wants you back home fast, so you better be ready... cause if you aren't you dont have any time to get ready." 

Yuki glared at the man, and stepped out of the apartment without a word, shutting and locking the door behind him. He didn't know what to say anyway, he was too numb from this entire experience to think too much into forming sentances. 

"You seem quiet, you pissant. Now hurry up, car's downstaires." 

"You're pretty confident for being a middle-man." Yuki said coldly, tired of being insulted needlessly. He did as he said though, the sooner he was there the better. He was ready for whatever came his way..... 

The dark haired man lead Yuki to the car, it was a red car and there was a man in the back seat, probably to keep an eye on him. When was forced into the backseat, the second, larger, man began to tie his arms. He didn't fight back, as long as they got on the road, he could always break free later. 

The drive was about twenty minutes, it was held in near silence, broken only by a few insults from the smaller, dark haired man. Yuki wasn't listening so it didnt phase him, he was looking out the window, glaring and silent, thinking to himself. 

'As soon as this is all over, I am going to kick that guys ass... What's the point of tying my arms when I already agreed to 'behave?' He looked around when the car stopped, it was in the middle of nowhere... it looked to be on the way to Kyoto. He noticed the NG Records private jet on the other side of the car, and realized that they would be flying the rest of the way there... 

He was taken out of the car roughly, and lead to the plain where he was thrown in. He stumbled a bit and sat down on a seat, glaring at the burly man as he climbed in with him. The other man was no where to be seen, so Yuki figured he would be the pilot. 

"So, Eiri, bet you like dick, huh?" 

"Oh, so you're as vulgar as you are stupid and ugly?" The comment bothered him, the man bothered him, the situation itself bothered him. He was getting worn thin with all this, and he was getting angrier and angrier. 

"Don't be so much a smartass, we got plenty of time on this flight for me to fuck all that smugness out of your skinny ass." 

Yuki shot him a glare, a look that said try-it-and-be-sorry. The man backed down for now, and that was enough to ease Yuki a little bit from at least the man. 

The ascent was somewhat smooth, Yuki had been on plains enough to be familiar with the sensation of his stomach rising ever so slightly and his head feeling as though it was being submerged into a gaseous water. And then the plain evened out and headed out on its course. Yuki knew where they were going... Kasuga. 

There was ten minutes of silence before the large man stood up and approaced Yuki, "I got to put this blindfold on you," he warned and proceeded taking out a black strip of cloth and tying it tight over his eyes... now his arms and his eyes were bound. 

He didn't hear the large man sit back down... he didn't hear the large man at all, and he thought that he somehow disappeared until he felt a calloused hand on his cheek. He growled a bit, he did not like being touched, especially not without his permission... 

"I wonder if you're still as tight as you were eight years ago...." 

Yuki froze.... that's why the man bothered him so much... that's why that was an odd familiarity in the way he looked.... and the accent in his voice did sound American.... this was one of the men that had helped Yuki take away all the meaning in his life. This was one of the men that had raped him eight years ago... 

****

**Author's Note:** Well, I would have had this up last night, but I was spending the night at my "Yuki"s house ^^; Oh, by the way, I have been told that this didn't follow the manga all that well, and I wanted to let you know I have only read up until volume 3 of the manga. I have up tiil volume 6, and I am reading along whenever I have time, but I have school to do.  
  
Anyhow, thank you everyone who replied, I am glad that I am giving you a way to entertain yourselves. I hate being bored with a passion, so I understand what a fanfic can bring into an empty day. 


	4. Plain Ride

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Gravi-boys, but I sure do want one as a pet. 

**Warning:** I just wanted to let you know, this is where it gets darker. Beware, so if you aren't into angst, leave and spare yourself the emotional turmoil. (okay I am a bit melodramatic.) I would also like to warn you this is my shortest chapter, but there is more to come. 

****

Yuki's mind swam with a torrent of emotion. Fear. Hatred. Terror. Worry. Guilt. Denial. Inferiority. Betrayel. Worthlesness. It was like it was on that day eight years ago, when he had been sold for a a mere ten American dollars. 

He couldn't think. He couldn't remember how to fight back. He couldn't remember how to move... he barely remembered how to breath. He couldn't scream, or run, or cry... nothing. He was shocked and numb with nostalgia and the fear it brought with it. 

He could feel the calloused hand on his thigh, it was the same... the same as eight years ago... he'd be raped again... and he could do nothing about it... he'd be stained even further, and even Shuichi would deny him... 

He could hear and feel his clothes being taken off and the large, hard hands hurting him as they squeazed too tightly on his arms and his sides... and things seemed the cease for a few glorious moments as the man took off his own clothes, or at least enough to make things easier for himself. 

He felt sick to his stomach, he could taste the bile in his throat. He could taste the hatred he had for himself, and for Yuki, and for this man that wouldn't leave him alone. He felt utterly disgusted and disgusting... filthy, with this man's hands on his body... in places he'd only let Shuichi get to now... no, he couldn't even save himself, how was he supposed to save Shuichi. Had they done this to him too? 

Yuki felt the hot sting of tears in his eyes. His tears dampened the blindfold he wore and made his eyes feel cold and itchy. He could feel the pain from between his legs as the rough man would squeaze him, or when he would push into him. It felt like his entire body was being ripped in half... no not his body, his soul. What he had been able to mend through all the years was being destroyed once more... the threads that held him together were being ripped forcefully out once again. 

  
  
It felt like hours that the large man raped him, and he knew it couldnt have been that long... he could smell the blood, sweat, and cum in the room, and on his breath... and he was drained of his energy and of his will... Somehow that man had taken him, against his will.... and somehow made his body react in the way that he wanted it to... he had been forced into orgasm simply by the act of pressure on his prostate gland, and he knew it... but he couldn't help but feel even more disgusted by himself because of it... even if it was biologically unavoidable. He could feel his throat swell up like he was going to throw up... 

At least it was over again.. the man had gone back to his chair, leaving him torn and empty and nude where he sat... Yuki fell from his chair onto his knees, his arms still tied, his pants nowhere he could feel... he knew he was still crying, and he felt pathetic. His face burned and ached from being hit so many times, and he felt raw and sore where he had been raped so mercilessly. 

He felt hopeless, and all alone once more. Not even Shuichi would accept him after this... Shuichi didnt deserve to be with someone used over and over again like this. Shuichi deserved someone as clean and innocent as he was... even if Shuichi had been raped too, Shuichi was still clean and innocent... Shuichi didn't go for the bastards that raped him. 

Yuki layed with his face on the floor, nude and cold, with his face in a puddle of his own vomit for another twenty minutes until the plain landed and the other man came in to find him. "What the fuck you do to him?" he knew it was the smaller man's voice. 

"I showed him his place, fucking dick insulted me." 

"Oh, well get his clothes back on him, cant show him to madam like that." 

"Yeah, alright alright." 

Yuki felt the calloused hands on his arms again, he didnt fight back. He was broken once before, and he was broken again. He didnt care what happened now, he just hoped that it would end soon... 

****

**Author's note:** Well, here I am. There's more to come, so don't get so worried yet. 


	5. Dark Cathedrial

**Disclaimer:** I don't on the Gravi-boys. Maki Murakami has the rights to them. 

**Warning:** Dark, blah blah blah, does anyone ever read this anyway? 

**Author's Note:** Here we go, folks, its time for another session of angsty goodness... 

****

Yuki was lead out of the jet by the larger man. He felt a little better to smell the fresh air instead of the muggy rape smell from inside the jet... He knew he still smelled of the larger man, but there was nothing he could do about it. At least it wasn't as strong out here... 

Yuki stumbled along blindly with the larger man's hand on his shoulder. He could only think of one thing... Shuichi... is Shuichi safe? Is he still alive, and will he really get to see him one last time? What would Shuichi think when he saw him... claimed by another man, smelling of another man... with a swollen face and red eyes... 

It felt like they had walked for miles, but it could have been because it was so painful for Yuki to move. He was motioned into a building, he knew because of the cool air coming from the ventilation system. He was lead a long way until he was pushed to his knees roughly. 

"Oh, so you've finally shown up? You're ten minutes late, I was about to give up on you and finish your little Shuichi off..." 

"Bitch.... Where is he...?" He could hear the pain in his own words, he just hoped that Shuichi was alive, and wasn't in the same room... 

"Oh, he's fine. He's in the audience right now, watching you... I bet you want that blindfold off, dont you? So you can see him...?" 

Yuki remained quiet... what was going on? Why was she so sadistic? Sure, he had killed her brother, but he had good reason, didn't she see that? Didnt she know what her brother was... 

Yuki hoped that she was kidding, that she didn't really have Shuichi in the "audience," whatever that meant... he didn't want Shuichi to see him like this... he didn't want to see the look fo betrayal in those violet eyes... 

Yuki felt feminine hands on the sides of his face, and he smelled strong perfume. It made his stomach cringe once more, not fully finished with throwing up from earlier. He felt the fingers slip underneath the blindfold, and the womans tongue lick his bottom lip... he pulled back, but was slapped for it as soon as the blindfold was removed... 

He swallowed hard... he had to know... he looked over to the side, he was in a cathedrial of some sorts. It was a large building with a high ceiling and the windows were paned with stained glass. The carpet was red, and the furnature an oaken brown. In the aisles were the two men that picked him up... in the seats were the band members of Bad Luck, along with Mr. K. and Sakano... they were all staring in horror at what lay before them. Even Hiro looked like this was too much for him... 

He let his eyes go over every one of their faces.... and at the end he looked at Shuichi. He could see the tears in Shuichi's eyes... Tears of what? Betrayal? Hurt? No... sadness... tears of pity... he didn't want to be pitied, it was the last thing he wanted. He had to prove that he didn't need to be pitied... so he somehow found the strength to rise to his feet, and look down on the woman, Kitazawa Yume, like she deserved to be looked down upon. 

The look on her face was priceless.... she looked both angry and horrified... she had planned for him to be raped again... for him to see Shuichi's anguish with him, and for him to be broken and tattered like he felt on the jet... but the one thing she did not expect was that Shuichi's pity for him would push him to regain enough composure to deny that pity was needed. 

He knew she wanted him to be bent on the ground like a whipped dog. He knew this, and that's why he refused to give her what she wanted... he just wanted to get himself and Shuichi out of here forever, and back home where they both belonged. 

She raised the gun she held in her hand directly at Yuki's face and shook her head. "You didn't play by the rules, Uesugi Eiri, now Shuichi is going to have to die with you. You gave up the only chance you had to spare that boy's life just now." 

He glared at her, unaffected by her words, "In that case... I'm not scared to take you with me," with that he lunged towards the woman, she was so startled by the beastial movement that she jumped back and dropped the gun. Even though he had his arms tied behind his back, he managed to at least get this far... he could hear the other two coming up behind him, he had to do something... 

"Get the boy!!" the woman yelled from under Yuki, and the smaller man from before obeyed and held the gun to Shuichi's head. When Yuki looked over there, Shuichi looked scared, the tears sliding down his cheeks amplified the expression. Yuki growled, and fumbled his fingers in his back pocket behind his back, slowly getting off of Yume... 

"Look... I'm moving away... leave them out of this..." he didn't really mean the entire band, but he was just tying to buy enough time to unnoticiably maneuver the pocket knife behind his back to free his hands from his restraints... but Yume had noticed this and it was too late. 

"Don't listen to him! He has a gun, get behind him." she ordered the heavier man as she got to her own feet... things weren't looking too hopeful anymore... 

"Look, you, Uesugi Eiri. I've had enough of this bullshit, you're going to play by the rules or there's going to be some blood shed, you understand that?" she emphasized her point with another slap across Yuki's cheek. 

"I think you're right ma'am, there will be some blood shed here if we don't play by the rules," both Yuki and Yume stared at one another, then looked to the door. To Yume's horror, and to Yuki's great pleasure, Tohma was at the door with about a dozen police officers behind him, all with guns aimed towards the altar where Yume stood. Both the men that had retrieved Yuki prior let their guns drop to the floor and raised their hands above their heads. 

Yume was panicking, Yuki could tell. He ignored it and walked down as Tohma came running towards him with his arms wide for a hug. It made Yuki smirk a little, who would have thought that it would be Tohma that would come rescue them all. He was about to hug his good friend, when he was interrupted by a gunshot. Before he could turn to see what happened, he felt a searing pain in his back.... he'd been shot. 

He was so exhausted from earlier, the pain felt twice as bad as it should have... he couldn't breathe right. He looked up at Tohma, who looked truly terrified, and heard the wailing cry of Shuichi... Everything faded to darkness, and he closed his eyes to the world. 

****

**Author's Note:** Not quite done yet, I have one last chapter, an epilogue, left to post. What do you think? 


	6. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** You dont want to know how much I wish I owned Yuki and Shuichi... you'd be scared away. Alas, Maki Murakami has claims to their sexay little selves. 

**Author's note:** Well, I guess this is it. This is the moment you've all been waiting for... the answers to your questions. 

****

Yuki awoke in a brightly lit room, so bright that he couldn't open his eyes all the way at first. He thought he was in Heaven it was so bright, until he heard the rhythmic beep of the heart monitor. He took a deep breath, but it didn't feel right.... and it hurt a little on his back and in his chest. 

It took a while for things to become less fuzzy, and he noticed a small ball of pink hair on the side of his bed. He sighed and liftes his hand to put ontop of the little head. He felt it stir under his fingers and watched as violet eyes met his own golden ones. 

"Yuki! You're finally awake! You've been sleeping for three days..." Tears were already starting to form in his innocent eyes.. Shuichi would always be the same, he realized. No matter what happened, no one could ever take away that innocence, and that devotion that Shuichi had. 

"Baka... where are we?" He sat up, wincing and laying back down the way he was... he sighed a little, feeling Shuichi wrap his arms around his waist so tightly that you'd think he was just proposed to him... 

Well there's an idea... marrying Shuichi... he shuddered at the thought, he had enough problems with Shuichi with just seeing eachother, let alone marriage... it was already like they were married anyhow, they lived together, slept together, ate together... 

"We're in the Fukuoka hospital... Everyone's back at the hotel... we were waiting for you to get better before we left." 

Yuki looked over at Shuichi again, he was being quieter than normal... something was bothering him, and he couldn't blame him for feeling bothered. "It's all over now, Shuichi..." 

Shuichi nodded, "I know, but it's all my fault... If it wasnt for me, you would have been worried, and you wouldn't have been shot.. and... and...." Shuichi's voice broke into sobs, and Yuki sighed, putting an arm around Shuichi's back. 

"Shh, baka, don't worry about it. I'm here, and so are you, and that's all that matters, right?" 

Shuichi was still crying, but he looked quite a bit less sad than before... more.. happy? "Yuki!!! You're so sweet sometimes..." and the hug tightened until Yuki made a protesting grunt noise of pain. 

"Baka! You'll kill me before I get out of the hospital!" Shuichi pouted and put his head down on Yuki's chest, nuzzling him through the shirt and blanket. 

"Daisuki, Yuki... Hontou ni Daisuki da yo..." Shuichi sniffled and became silent after his confession... that always seemed to come so easily from Shuichi.... 'I like you' or 'I love you' was as normal for him as eating and drinking... and here was Yuki, never said those words for eight years... And Shuichi still thought it was okay to pour his heart into his words for Yuki, even if Yuki never did the same. 

"Shuichi... I..." Yuki frowned a little, trying to find the words... Shuichi deserved it... and he really did feel that he loved Shuichi... but admitting it was so hard... 

Shuichi looked up with a smile, "I know, Yuki. You don't have to say it... I've always known." 

Yuki smiled slightly, "You really aren't all that stupid sometimes..." 

Shuichi blushed and leaned over to kiss Yuki on the nose, "Daisuki, Yuki. You need to get some rest though... the others will be coming to visit this afternoon..." 

"Aishiteiru mo, Shuichi...." This caused the youthful singer to stare at him, almost in disbelief. There were those tears coming to his eyes once again, Yuki sighed and closed his eyes. 

Shuichi climbed onto the bed next to Yuki, as carefully as he could manage and put an arm over his belly... he couldn't have ever felt happier than he did right now. Safe and in Yuki's bed, right near the one person he loved most. 

****

**Author's note:** I said I had an epilogue left, I didn't say it was a _long_ epilogue. Hope you enjoyed it, I couldn't stand leaving them off so badly *Sigh* and sometimes angsty fanfics deserve happy endings. 


End file.
